His Path to the Certain Person
by FatedHope
Summary: ...And he looked at her with such emotion he has never felt before. Will the "certain person" he's been looking for be her? Unfolding the truth of Kanda's "certain person". He will have to go through joy and agony to be certain, that this is her. KandaxOC
1. Dana

**I'm tired of waiting for Kanda's "certain person" to come up. OMFG THE SUSPENSE IS EFFIN KILLING ME. So I decided to make up my own "certain person" Kanda-sama's first love. Kanda doesn't seem to have enough screentime and the man is awesome, he should have more spotlight time. I tried to make this seem as realistic as possible, but then again it was never realistic in the first place rofl. How can Kanda fall in love. That's just completely impossible -__- well it is a fanfic...I just contradicted everything I said LOL.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Oh yeah. I don't own any of the characters or the story. But dibs on Allen :P**

* * *

"KANDA-KUN! WATCH OUT!" Dana screamed, using the last bit of her strength to smash the akuma into dust. Road's shadow casted on Kanda's back. It was too late.

"Farewell...EXORCIST!" Road smirked as she spawned a swirling dark energy from her hand.

Kanda turned around to see the Noah behind him, getting ready to tackle him and break his Innocence. His eyes widened. Without hesitation, Dana leaped in front of the Noah. Road's hand striked into Dana's heart.

"GAHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHHH!" Dana screamed in pain. "GAHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHH!" she tried to remove Road's hand that punctured her body. But it was no use. Road was too strong for her.

"DANA!" Lenalee cried out and ran towards her. Road laughed. "HAHAHA. WHY ARE YOU HUMANS SO IGNORANT. THINKING YOU CAN SAVE EVERYONE?" and seeped her hand deeper into Dana's heart.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Road grinned and leaned closer to Dana's tormented face.

"Now my cute young lady...where is your Innocence?"

* * *

"Despicable underlings. The marshall finally decides to come to the Headquarters to present a gift and no one is out here to greet me" Cross Marian scolded with an aggravated tone as he walked down the path to the Headquarters. Footsteps followed him behind, and it hurried up its pace to catch up to Cross.

"How can they ignore such a beautiful human being? Walking through this door is filthy enough." he said as stopped in front of the doorway. He looked up at the Gateskeeper. The Gateskeeper was very afraid of Cross Marian, it was sweating bullets.

"Open up you stinking door!" he hollered. The Gateskeeper was trembling with fear. "U-Uh...YES." it stuttered "GATE O-OPEN!"

* * *

"Brother... " Lenalee said putting down a cup of coffee on her brothers desk "Why aren't we going to greet Marshall Cross?" Komui picked up his coffee. "Hmm? What did you say? Lenalee?" he pretended not to hear her.

"BROTHER!" Lenalee yelled.

Komui giggled. "WAHHHHHHH! LENALEE IS SCARY!" he flailed.

Reever and Johnny came into the room with two stacks of papers. Komui ran and hid behind them. "SAVE ME REEVER, JOHNNY! SAVE ME!" he screamed. "Chief..." Reever sighed "Please sign these documents." he said sleepily.

"NO! LENALEE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Komui cried out.

Lenalee shook her head. "Reever-san..." she said. "Why aren't we picking up Marshall Cross?" Reever put down the papers on Komui's messy desk. "Well...I think it's best if we stay here, and let him come in here himself." he said.

"Of course. YOU GUYS ARE TOO LAZY TO COME GREET ME" Cross hollered as he came into the room with an annoyed face.

"CROSS MARIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Komui hopped across the room and jumped into Cross' arms. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" He clung onto him and sobbed. "I WAS SO AFRAID YOU WOULD'VE LEFT OUR NEW EXORCIST BY THE DOOR AND FLEE AGAIN. I'M PROUD THAT YOU ACTUALLY CAME IN HERE IN PERSON! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN CROSS!"

"IMBECILE!" Cross pryed Komui's arm off his neck. "Do you think I will actually leave your new exorcist behind and escape?" he questioned

_silenceeeeeeee~ _

"How long has he gone missing again?" Reever whispered to Johnny. "About half a year." Johnny whispered back.

"M-m-master..." Allen walked into the office, breaking the silence. "W-why are you here?" He stepped back a little. "At the headquarters? A place where you despise so much?"

Cross Marian turned around and scowled at his disciple. "Stupid pupil. I won't be here for no reason now will I?" he said. "Has that pea brain of yours not grown big enough yet?"

".................." Allen stood there dumbstruck. He sighed. "Same as always..." he said quietly. His attention was slowly drawn to a mysterious girl standing in the corner. _huh?_ he thought. _Who's that?_ She looked almost his age. She had curly, long blond hair. A rather slim figure. Extremely pale skin. And wore the most tattered rags not suitable for a young lady. Her head was facing down and her hands were placed politely in front of her. A scary thought suddenly pierced through Allen's head. He slowly turned to his master.

"M-m-master..." he said nervously.

"hmm?" Cross Marian looked confused. "what?"

"MASTER. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS LADY?" Allen screamed out, grabbing his master's collar. "SHE'S UNDERAGE! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW!" Weird images of his Master and her alone flashed through his mind. "MASTER. YOU'RE A DEVIL. EVEN IF YOU DID, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEPARATE HER FROM WHERE SHE LIVES. HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO A POOR INNOCENT G-"

_**BAM!**_

Cross Marian struck Allen on his head and he fell to the ground.

"Insolent fool." he said as he fixed his collar "Do you assume I will get involved with any woman I see?"

"Most definetly master." Allen said, suddenly getting up

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT THAT HORRIBLE OF A PERSON!" he yelled at Allen. Cross turned to the girl he brought in. He motioned the girl to come out from the shadow. "Come on over Dana." he said softly. Everybody was curious to know who was Dana.

She didn't respond.

"Dana..." Cross Marian began.

She slowly and hesitantly walked out from the shadow. She lifted her head as light reached her face. Her eyes caught the attention of everyone. It was attractively big and had a deep pitch black color, as if it will never end once you look into it. It possessed a horrifying beauty as well. It carries no emotion; joy nor hatred. It's just a dead part of her body that refuses to gain consciousness. She looked around the room as everybody stares at her. She was definitely not the everyday young woman you see. Dirty and raggedy from head to toe, she looks sickly and worn out.

"This is Dana. Your new exorcist." Cross Marian said, lighting a cigarette "I picked her up after negotiating with her parents-"

"They're not my parents." Dana said in a small yet powerful voice."They're nothing but a greedy, despicable, rotten pair of couple. They never cared for me, only for how much money I can make for them. They just picked me up from an abandoned house to use for their benefit. In their eyes, I was never their daughter. They never treated me like their daughter, just an item that makes money for their pleasure. Becoming a exorcist was also a benefit for them. For money, they will make me do anything." Her eyes started to turn red. "My parents died ever since I was born. I have no family, nor do I have a home." she looked away. "I'M PRACTICALLY SOLD HERE!" she shouted at them and she fell to her knees, sobbing softly.

Everybody paused in a traumatic state. Who knew such a girl with a delicate frame can carry so much pain inside her.

"Sold?" A harsh voice shot at Dana. She lifted up her face. A tall man stood in front of her, glaring down at her. Dana was stiff from staring into his eyes. They were cold. Too cold. He had a feminine face, in contrast to his masculine and built body. He looked strong and promising. He had scratches everywhere, which Dana assumed he just returned from a battle. Putting down a folder on Komui's desk, he continued "If you think you're forced to come here. You're wrong."

Another person appeared behind him. "Oi! Yuuuuuuuu-chan!" he said happily, putting his arm around the mans shoulder. "Don't scare our newcomers. You should be more gentle to girls" he said and smiled down at Dana. "Hi there!" he greeted cheerfully. Something in his voice doesn't seem like his happiness is genuine. "I'm Lavi and this is Yuu-chan. We're both exorcist ^^"

"Stupid rabbit..." Kanda said, withdrawing a katana from his belt and pointed at him "Don't ever call me Yuu-chan again. Or I'll slice you in HALF." Lavi jumped back. "Yes yes, Kanda-kun" he nodded cutely.

"We are the ones chosen by gods to save the world from the hands of evil." Kanda said, putting back his sword in place "You can't avoid your fate. You'll be an exorcist in the end." and walked out of the room. Leaving everyone in silence.

"Phew. That was close." Lavi said, laughing.

"It's ok Dana-chan" Lenalee started, walking towards her. "Once your an exorcist, you're part of our family" she kneeled down and picked up Dana's hands. Dana looked up at Lenalee's sparkling eyes. Lenalee smiled back at her and held her hands tight.

"The headquarters is your home." Allen spoke up. "Everytime you come back, a big family will be here ready to greet you." and he smiled.

"Yes, yes!" Lavi nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "We will make you feel at home in no time!"

Everybody else nodded.

Tears suddenly rolled down Dana's face. The feeling was too overwhelming, too powerful. Each one of them had such a kind and tender aura around them, she couldn't help but cry. Lenalee formed tears too and smiled, hugging her close.

"It's alright Dana. You're home now. This is your new home. You belong here, ok?" she said gently.

Dana buried her face in her hands and started crying. It was too much for her. She couldn't take all this kindness. Allen handed her a hankerchief he pulled out.

"Don't cry." he said, removing her hands and helping her wipe away her tears "I don't like seeing a cute girl cry" and smiled sweetly

Dana looked at Allen's innocent face and blushed. She never had anybody wipe away her tears, no one was ever there to comfort her.

"Ooooh. She's cute huh? Allen?" Lavi grinned.

"NO!" Allen replied, shocked at the comment. " I never said that!" he started to blush.

"Ahh...my pupil has finally grown up to be a man." Cross Marian blurted out, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Master!" Allen shouted, turning around, showing his red flustered face. "I just said she was cute! I'm not going any further than that!"

"REALLY?" Cross Marian smirked.

Everybody laughed, and Dana giggled along. She found the place she belongs.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? :3 Bad? Good? Ok? I'm going to wait till i get enough comments/critizism to continue. I have to admit that I'm REALLY REALLY terrible at writing introductions. Cause everything seems so awkward and I'm horrible at placing things in order LOL. :X**


	2. Human Innocence

Ah..finally a new chapter ^^

Enjoy ^^

***I don't own any of the original DGM characters or story. Only Dana is mines.

* * *

"Issacs, Dana." Komui started, sitting down on his chair. "How did you find her?"

"Exact way I told everyone." Marian said as he sat down across Komui. "Her foster parents was refusing it at first. But they were just trying to

hang the price up higher."

Komui let out a breath. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

"She was right when she said she's sold here." he said.

"She's got an incredible amount of synchronization rate though. Even smashed a level 2 on her first encounter." Cross continued. "The only problem is...I'm not sure what type of innocence she yields."

Komui looked up. "You don't?" he asked.

Cross took out a cigarette and lit it on. "Nope." he said after a long while.

Komui looked concerned "What is her weapon then?" he asked.

"All I know is that she can use her innocence just by saying 'activate'. It's probably a parasitic type of weapon." he paused and took a puff. "I'm guessing...she herself is innocence." he took a few more puffs. "In other words, if her innocence gets destroyed, she will be destroyed along with the Innocence in her."

Komui's eyes widened at his words. "Is that even possible? General? A person can be born with innocence, but they themselves can't be innocence."

Cross looked at him. "Komui. You should know nothing is impossible when it comes to innocence." he said. "God is just that unforgiving." Cross got up and started to leave.

Komui sat still, frozen in shock.

"There's much more pain ahead of her, this is just the beginning of her fate." he said and walked out.

* * *

"Dana-chan." Lenalee started. "You have really beautiful hair." she said as she combed Dana's long blond curls. "I'm glad you can fit in my clothes. Johnny later will measure you and give you a uniform, alright?"

Dana looked at herself shyly in the mirror. Lenalee saw her glancing frequently at the mirror and giggled.

"It's ok to look at yourself, Dana." she said. "I don't mind."

Dana shook her head. "I...don't want to." she said quietly. "I...don't like looking at myself."

Lenalee paused, then smiled with an understanding nod "Dana..." she said and walked in front of her. "Your a new person now. The Dana that lived in that hateful family is gone." she put her hands on her shoulder. "You have a new home now, and a new family. We will be here for you always, ok?" she suggested a smile.

Dana stared at her. Lenalee returned a grin.

"Besides, your so pretty, it's nothing to be ashamed of looking at yourself." she laughed. Dana looked away.

The golem beside Lenalee came on, and Komui's voice called out.

"Lenaleeeeeee~" he said whinely. "If your done with Dana, please come down to my office. We have to discuss her innocence usage."

"Yes brother." Lenalee replied. "We're done. We'll be down in a minute."

The golem went out in static sounds and turned off.

"Let's go." Lenalee grabbed onto Dana's hand. "Let's meet the other exorcists."

* * *

The two exorcists walked down the long empty hallway as Lenalee lead the way. Their heels echoed in the vast space.

Dana felt an unfamiliar air around her. She was nervous, and slightly frightened by the large building.

Lenalee turned around. "Dana?" she asked "are you ok?"

Dana stopped walking. She put her head down and stared at her hands.

"Dana-chan?"

"I'm scared, Lenalee. I'm scared." Dana finally said softly. It sounded as if she was going to cry.

Lenalee walked towards her. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Dana." she said. "remember? we will always be by your side."

"I'm not scared of fighting." Dana replied. "I'm scared of a new home, a new family." she grabbed onto her skirt. "I thought I would feel comfortable here, but...I don't feel like I belong here. I'm so used to follow orders, and having everybody here supporting me...I don't know how to act."

Lenalee put her hands on her shoulder. "Act yourself." she said without hesitating and forced Dana's eyes to meet hers.

Dana looked up. Lenalee's strong, determined eyes warmed her heart.

"You don't have to be anyone but yourself, Dana." Lenalee continued. "You can be whatever you want now, because this is a new life." she hugged her close. "Your reborned, as an exorcist. Remember what I said? We're going to take care of you from now on. You can rely on me, or anybody else."

Dana felt tears. She didn't let them out though. She forced them back and hugged Lenalee.

"T-Thank you, Lenalee." she said. "Thank you, for telling me this."

Lenalee pulled back and smiled. "I used to be...a little rebellious when I first got here." she said and stood up. "I didn't want to be apart from Komui, and tried to run away." she held out her hand.

Dana looked up and took her hand.

"But...Komui tried his best to become a chief in headquarters. He tried his best for me." she started walking off, holding onto Dana's hand "Therefore, he is the most important person to me. All my friends are the most important to me. I fight for all my friends." she turned around and smiled.

_"Most...important person." _Dana thought.

They stepped into Komui's office. All the exorcist in the the dark order were sitting and talking, with some new faces Dana hasn't met.

"Ah! Dana!" Komui said excitingly. "Have a seat." he gestured for her to sit down.

Dana stood still and stared at the floor.

"Go on Dana." Lenalee nudged. "I'll go get some coffee for everyone."

Miranda bowed. "Nice to meet you Dana-chan. My name is Miranda Lotto." she walked up to Dana and held her hand out to shake.

Dana looked at her hand and stayed frozen. Komui stood up and walked over.

"Dana," he started "it wouldn't be very polite to not greet someone you just met, right?" and smiled.

Dana slowly lifted up her hand and shook Miranda's.

"Nice...to meet you." she said quietly and finally took a look at Miranda.

"Call me Miranda." she said and smiled.

"This is all the exorcist, excluding the generals, in the dark order." Komui said as he introduced each one by one. "Allen Walker, Miranda Lotto, Aleister Crowley, Timothy and..." he stopped and looked around. "the rest are on a mission. Please excuse them." he bowed politely. "The science team are at work right now, so I will introduce them later."

Dana nodded and glanced around the room. Kanda was nowhere to be found. "_He's probably on a mission." _she thought

Lenalee came into the room with a tray of coffee. "Eh? Where's General Cross?" she asked

"He left." Komui said grabbing his cup of coffee.

Lenalee distributed the coffee and walked up to Dana.

"This cup is yours." she smiled sweetly. "See, it has your name on it."

Dana reached out to her cup. Surely, it had her name on it. The cup was cold and heavy, yet it felt comfortable in her hands. She clutched it tightly. Suddenly, she held her head up high.

"I'm Dana Issacs," Dana bursted out. "Please take care of me!" she said enthusiatically and smiled for the first time.

* * *

"Let's review your innocence shall we?" Komui said as he rode down the lift to Hevlaska with Dana. "Don't be afraid, Hevlaska here won't hurt you." he looked up.

Dana turned around, her eyes got bigger as she saw a mysterious glowing shape.

Hevlaska rose up slowly above them. "A pleasure to meet you, exorcist." she said in a haunting voice.

Dana bowed to her. "My name is Dana."

Small hands suddenly came out of Hevlaskas body. "I will now see the synchronization rate between you and your innocence."

Dana gulped and closed her eyes. The hands slithered onto Dana's body and bought her closer to Hevlaska. She started to murmur.

"...74%...86%...91%..." she paused in the middle and brung Dana back down.

"Your synchronization rate with your Innocence is 97%" she said as she released her and the hands returned to her body.

"Ah...quite compatible. Isn't it Hevlaska?" Komui asked as he walked towards Dana.

"Yes. It is. But her anti-akuma weapon...it's no where to be found. I can sense innocence in her though."

Komui looked at her confused. "Can you activate, Dana?"

Dana nodded and muttered. "Innocence, Activate." she said quietly and her body glowed a bright green surrounding her. Komui looked fascinated.

"This...is new." Hevlaska remarked. "Perhaps another type of parasitic weapon?"

"Maybe...or it might be..." Komui walked around her. "Can...she, herself as it is, be innocence?" he asked questionably.

Dana's eyes widened. "Me? Innocence?"

"It's possible, Dana." Hevlaska said. "With your synchronization rate so high, it might just be that reason."

Dana was frightened. She didn't know what to say, she knew about Innocence but, she never knew a person can be innocence itself.

Komui smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. He walked closer.

"There's a long way ahead of us. Please lend us your hand." He held out his hand in front of her. "We have to win this battle. This is probably very hard for you to accept --"

"No." Dana said determinedly. "I accepted my fate as an exorcist already. I will do it. I will battle alongside with my friends." she scrunched her hands into a fist. "No matter how painful it is, I believe we can conquer this war." she held out her fist and smiled.

Komui grinned and nodded. He too made his hands into a fist and tapped it lightly on hers. "Let's find light in the darkness Dana, together."

* * *

"Wahaha." the Millenium Earl started to laugh uncontrollably as he rocked in his chair. "Hahahaha."

"Eh? What is it master?" Road said as she jumped onto Earl's back, giving him a piece of tissue.

Earl contiuned laughing "I suddenly felt something, a quite funny feeling. " He wiped his tears.

"A funny feeling?" Tyki asked. "How does it feel like?"

"It was a tingly sensation, as if something is urging to come out. "

"Hmm? So what is that supposed to mean?" Road said.

"Hehehe . Let's just say we've found what we've wanted. " The Earl said slyly.

"Oh? What we've wanted?" Tyki commented. He took a few puffs from his cigarette. "Perhaps..." he looked over at the Earl who was grinning wider than usual.

Tyki's clueless face suddenly had a smile on it. "So we have..." he stared off into the darkness and threw his cigarette away. "We finally found it."

Road smiled "Eh? That sounds like funnnn~" she grabbed onto Lero and spun it around.

He chuckled. "Heheheh . I can tell you now, my lovely little pets..." Tyki and Road turned to him. He crushed his tissue in his hand. "The heart of all innocence has awakened. "

* * *

Please comment! ^^~ I hate to end like this too = = but i couldnt fit another scene into it so lol.


End file.
